Here Comes Summermas!
by The Word Nerd 424
Summary: It's Summermas in Gravity Falls, but Stan has no spirit whatsoever. Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles will try to give Stan spirit, but what happens when Gideon tries to use the opposite of the Spirit Bell to make the citizens his minions? Gideon tries to stop the twins from being successful,but will he end up taking over Gravity Falls? Co written by weapons and chocolate girl. ENJOY!
1. What's Summermas, Grunkle Stan

**A/N : Hey! Me and Weapons And Chocolate Girl are working together to make this miracle. *Bows* Thank you, thank you. She can't find a way to post, so we, bffs, that share the SAME LIFE, we play the flutes, WE ARE RANDOM, same age, the list goes on and on. Ill prob let her post her stories on my profile, btw. ON WITH THE STORY! Important A/N at bottom too.**

It was no ordinary day in Gravity Falls. The word "normal" referring to the things The Mystery Twins do on a daily basis.

The Mystery Shack

Mabel, the hyper half of the Pines twins, was currently working the cash register. Once she saw no more customers rushing in and out of the tourist trap, calling her for help, she decided to hang with her best pal, Waddles. They got up onto the globe on the table and spun around, and around, and around.

"Hey Dipping Sauce!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper walked in, with his nose in Journal 3.

He stopped for a moment to ask Mabel a question. "Hey Mabel, do you believe we will ever find the other journals? We know that there is definitely 1 and 2, and that Gideon has 2, but what about 1? Who has that? And what if there's more? What if the six fingers stand for there being six journals?

Mabel answers, "I don't know. But, I believe your a huge dork! You fell right into that one! Ha ha! And take a chill pill, Dipping Sauce!

Dipper, now craving payback, puts his pencil on the globe to stop it from spinning while Mabel and Waddles fall onto the floor with a loud thump.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Mabel screamed to her younger brother, while checking to make sure Waddles wasn't hurt. "It's ok, Waddie, Mabel's here. Shhhhhhh..."

"Mabel, it's called payback! Look it up in the dictionary! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttt! You just got burned!" Dipper gloated. Mabel started laughing hysterically, while Dipper stood there, confused.

Mabel stopped laughing, as long as it took her, and started insulting. "Bro bro, you might want to get a better way to insult your ALPHA TWIN! IN YOUR FACE!"

Dipper just rolls his eyes and searches for where he left off, ignoring Mabel's comment.

Grunkle Stan walks in the room speaking." Kids, get into the car. I got a buisness trip, and you two are coming with me." Dipper tucks Journal 3 into his vest.

The twins both complain "That's not fair! Hey stop copying me. Your so annoying. SHUT UP! FINE, I WILL!" They cross their arms and turn away from eachother.

Stan mumbles to himself,"Kids these days"

As they get into Stan's car, the twins restle over a seat. Somethings that were heard were things like, ITS MY TURN! NO ITS NOT! MOVE OVER! NO YOU! NO YOU! Then Mabel licks her finger and threatens to give him a wet willy. As Dipper backs away, he quickly licks his finger and gives Mabel a wet willy. Mabel screaming NOOOOOO was interrupted by Dipper screaming HA HA YESSSSSSSSSSSS! and slipping into the seat.

Stan shrugs it off. Even though he cares about the kids, they can ack all cray cray sometimes.

Once they are in town, Stan starts swerving the car while yelling, "NO! NOT TODAY!"

The twins looked around, breath taken by the sight. There were lights everywhere, trees decorated with ornaments, and fake snow covering the ground. It was simply beautiful. Just beautiful.

As the twins are staring at the town in awe, the car suddenly hit a bump. That bump gave a flat tire.

Old man McGuket came by screaming "WOW WEE! IT'S SUMMERMAS ALREADY? YIPEE!" With that, he ran off, as crazy as usual.

Dipper spoke up and asked, "Grunkle Stan, what's Summermas?"

Mabel added, "Yeah, what's is it? I want to know Grunkle Stan!"

Grunkle Stan's face turned red as a bamboons butt. "THESE STUPID IDIOTS CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS IN THE SUMMER! AND I HATE IT! IT MAKES MY PROFIT GO DOWN THE TOILET! AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY WHEN THERE IS NOTHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT! THOSE PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK! NOW SCRAM! I HAVE TO FIX THIS FLAT TIRE!

A tear rolled down Mabel's cheek. "Your so greedy and have no regard for anyone! And you have no spirit! You don't know the true meanings of holidays! Get out of my sight! I HATE YOU!" Now sobbing into her hands, she runs deeper into town.

Grunkle Stan mumbles to himself.

Dipper looks at the two, then flips through Journal 3. After a little bit of flipping and occasional paper cuts, he stopped at a page and ran over to Mabel. "MABEL, WAIT UP! I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" Dipper screamed to his sibling. Dipper thought to himself, "This is going to be a fun day." as a smirk spread across his face.

But unknown to him, he was being watched. The camera turned, watching the boy. Meanwhile a certain someone sat at his desk, playing with his dolls.

"It's not fair! He always gets in the way of me and my lil marshmella. Under no circumstances will that boy ruin my life! I just need to find something to use against him. Hmm.."

His computer starts beeping as the words come across the screen, DIPPER PINES LOCATED. As the man walks towards the screen, I mean kid, he watches the feed he is getting.

"My, my, my, Dipper Pines, if it isn't so... You have journal 3. It was right under my nose the whole time. Even though I thought 2 was the last in the series. Well I'll be..."

Watching the screen, he pulls out journal 2. "Giving your little grumpy grumps of a great grandfather spirit eh? Well, not if I have anything to do with it! YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY NEWLY MADE PLANS!

As he picks up his Mabel doll, he talks to it soothingly. "Don't worry my marshmella, we will soon be together, very soon."

Gideon picks up a Stan, and a Dipper doll. He screams, "LIVE YOUR NEXT DAYS WELL, THEY WILL BE YOUR LAST! AND MABEL WILL RULE WITH ME, NOT HAVING YOU TWO IN HER WAY!"

He snaps the heads off the dolls, and starts to laugh maniacally.

"NOBODY WILL STOP ME THIS TIME! NOT EVEN YOU, DIPPER!"

He continues to laugh maniacally, happiness and confidence taking over his body.

**A/N : Ohh, what's Gideon planning? HAHA I KNOW :P I'm sorry for not updating in a while. School and everything. You know what I mean. PEOPLE REVIEW ! R&R! Until next time... *grabs Dipper* ONWARDS AOSHIMA! BYEEEEEEEE!**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**Chapter A/N : I'M FLABBERGHASTED! Why? WHY WONT YOU REVIEW? Listen, I work hours to perfect my chapters, but I barley get ANY reviews. One of my stories, has been up for 'bout a month, and you guessed it, 0 REVIEWS! Meanwhile, about fifty people viewed it! I just would like a simple, great job, or plz update soon, it's great, I love the originality, or even lol, that's so funny! I just want to be acknowledged, that's all. Just thirty seconds to hit review, type it, and post it. IT'S THAT EASY! Please just review. IT WILL MAKE MY DAY AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE! **

**Mabel : IMMA STAR! REVIEW FOR MORE ME!**

**Dipper : Really Mabel?**

**Soos : Yeah dude, she just said it.**

**Dipper : *facepalm***

**Mabel : I SUCCESSFULLY BEDAZZLED MY FACE! **

**Dipper : No, just, no.**

**Mabel : *blinks slowly***

**Soos : ME NEXT ME NEXT!**

**Dipper : NO SOOS! **

**Mabel : TIME TO BEDAZZLE!**

**Dipper : It's to late...**

**Mabel : *gets crazy look in her eyes***

**Soos : Wait, I'm having second thoughts...**

**Mabel : BEDAZZLER, BEDAZZLE!**

**Dipper : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BACK ON TOPIC, please review, I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**EAT YOUR SMILE DIP! BURP BUBBLES! EAT PURPLE PANCAKES! EAT YOUR FEET! BYE BYE NOW!**


End file.
